I like this Game
by Mowo64
Summary: Livi's Wii is busted, so she and her fandoms are having a good round of the "Everyone-make-Dimentio's-life-miserable" game. It's actually a very fun game to play. Obsessive Fangirl one-shot for a DA contest.


"This totally sucks." Livi mumbled under her breath, kicking at a discarded can of Shroom Shake as she shuffled along.

"Oh, come now, don't be such a pessimist…" Dimentio said with a smile as he floated alongside her.

Livi shot a glare at him, deepening her frown. "You are _seriously _going to have to _knock it off _with that 'think-positive' crap."

"Why?" He teasingly wondered.

"It makes you look all OOC." Livi spat with venom in her voice.

"…what?" Dimentio's smile fell as he raised an eyebrow, utterly confused.

Livi gave a heavy sigh, giving the can another good kick. "Out. Of. Character." She said clearly. "You're _Dimentio_—you're supposed to be sarcastic and cruel and sadistic, yet at the same time, lovable and charming. If I wanted that optimistic bright-and-shiny crap I would go talk to Peach."

Dimentio smiled. "So mysterious are the ways of the rambling fangirl…"

"Shut up." Livi snapped, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm in a bad mood."

"Oh?" Dimentio wondered sarcastically. "And why is that?"

"Because Mr. L broke my freaking Wii!" Livi shouted to the Overthere for the umpteenth time that morning.

A tragic, horrific claim, though it was, it was utterly true. Mr. L and Fawful were working on a robot together (much to the fangirl's utmost delight). And because she was _so _eager to see what they could build together, she allowed them _anything _they needed to complete their project.

Unfortunately, the pair of morons decided that anything included a few parts from Livi's Wii. After her screaming fit, upon finding out, they tried to piece it back together, but had no such luck, leading Livi to storm out of the castle in a huff, dragging Dimentio along with her.

Dimentio smiled at her outburst. "Ah, yes, that's right… Fawful was at fault too, you realize?"

"It's was Mr. L's idea." Livi insisted. "Stupid arrogant little jerk… thinks he knows everything… can he build a robot from scratch? Sure! Why not? Can he fix a freaking video game? Of course not!"

Dimentio smiled wider.

Livi glared at him again. "Shut up. This isn't funny. And you're in just as much trouble! You _let _them!"

Dimentio shrugged. "Whoops." Was all he said.

Livi growled under her breath, muttering a series of curses at the demented jester. Dimentio laughed under his breath at the trouble he had stirred up, enjoying every minute of it. He had been so torn between following the fangirl to watch her sulk in misery, or stay at the castle and watch Mr. L and Fawful clumsily try to reassemble the Wii for fear of Livi's threats to 'beat them with Luigi's hammer'.

"You know…" Dimentio said playfully, trying to get Livi riled up again. "…you could have always listened to dear Luigi…"

Livi raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well, didn't he mention a few older systems they had lying around?" Dimentio said with a grin. "They may not run as well as the Wii, but—"

"I don't even know how to work a freaking NCIS or WHATEVER IT IS controller! And he KNOWS it! He's just being STUPID!" Livi yelled.

Dimentio had to cover his mouth with one hand to muffle his outburst of laughter. "I believe the term was SNES…"

"Well, it's STUPID." Livi said with an angry glare. "The graphics are crap-tastic, the characters are weirdos, the settings are lame, the stories make NO sense, and _I CAN'T PLAY SUPER PAPER MARIO ON SNES!_"

Dimentio sighed, though his smile still held. "You know… Super Paper Mario _isn't _the only game in existence."

"It's the only good one." Livi growled.

"What about the other Paper Marios?" Dimentio suggested. He loved messing with Livi, and toying with her emotions, but she seriously sounded like she was about to snap his mask, which was a little unnerving. "Don't you like them?"

"Sure." Livi cast a smirk towards the jester. "But, _you're _not in them."

Dimentio couldn't help but laugh. "Ah ha ha ha… an excellent point, my dear…" His smile finally fell as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But… there are other characters besides _us_… you have other fandoms, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not in those _old _games." Livi sneered in disgust at the idea. "I've never played any of them. The oldest system I've ever had was a Game Boy Color."

"Well… why don't we just _look _though the systems, eh?" Dimentio suggested, smiling hopefully with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe we could find—oh, what was that other one you liked… Gamecube? It has a MarioKart. And you liked that one with the ghosts, didn't you?"

"Luigi's Mansion." Livi said. She frowned again, glaring at the can as she stopped to kick it again. "The Gamecube's busted. It doesn't read the disks right. And it doesn't matter because _I don't want the Gamecube I WANT MY WII!_"

On that note, the fangirl gave a rough kick to the can, sending it flying across the street, making Dimentio flinch violently. Dimentio's smile fell into an anxious look of confusion as he watched Livi growl and stomp off. After hesitating a moment, he reluctantly followed her.

"Ah, Livi…" Dimentio said gently as she hopped over a low, nearby wall to the grassy field on the other side. "Perhaps you should, ah… calm yourself a bit."

"Oh, shut up." Livi commanded, storming off. "I swear, I'm gonna wring Mr. L's neck as soon as I get back if my Wii isn't up-and-running."

"See, that there." Dimentio said, following her. "That's not good for you."

Livi stopped, staring at Dimentio in surprise. "This coming from _you_? You're _seriously _trying to tell me that _I _shouldn't be talking like that?"

The jester smiled. "_That _is a different matter entirely, and quite beside the point; the point being that little fangirls shouldn't be talking about torturing their fandoms so."

There was a long period of silence as Livi stared and stared at Dimentio.

"Okay, good…" She finally said, turning to walk away. "So you _haven't _been on Fanfiction…"

Dimentio blinked. "What? Wait, what does—"

"Nothing!" Livi snapped, growing irritable again. "MAN! I wanna play some freaking games!" The fangirl stopped under a brick block hanging over her head, glared at it a moment, then balled up her fist and shattered it to pieces, stomping past the three coins that bounced on the ground as though they weren't there.

Livi ran ahead to the next block as Dimentio stooped to pick up the coins. This was good—Livi was letting off steam by hitting blocks rather than hitting one of her fandoms (which was _very _good, as the nearest happened to be Dimentio) and would be in a good mood again in no time—her troubles completely forgotten.

Dimentio smiled as he saw Livi toss some more coins to the ground, then take a running start and give the next block a good whack.

A leaf popped out.

A single, red, oval-ish shaped leaf, fluttering gently down to rest lightly in Livi's hands. "Tanooki." The fangirl clearly stated, as though it were the most insightful thing she had ever said. Considering things Dimentio had heard her ramble about, it probably was.

"…what have you got there?" Dimentio wondered, peering over the fangirl's shoulder to investigate her prize.

"Tanooki." Livi repeated. "It's a Super Leaf. It makes you a Tanooki."

Dimentio smiled. "And what good, pray tell, does that do?"

"It lets you… fly, I think." Livi said, scrunching her face up. "It's in one of those older games I've never played. I just know it looks cute. Like this."

Much to Dimentio's surprise, the fangirl proceeded to grab his hand, shove the leaf into it, and force his hand to crush it in his fist. Instantly, raccoon ears sprouted out of Dimentio's hat, a long, frantically waving raccoon tail uncurling from his poncho.

"ACK!" Dimentio yelped, spinning around in circles to look himself over. "What did you do that for? Get this off of me!"

"Oh my God!" Livi shrieked, throwing her arms around Dimentio. "You're a Tanooki! How amazing is that?"

"Not at all!" Dimentio yelled. "Get! It! Off!"

"Why would I do that?" Livi asked, smiling her head off. "You look so cute!" She reached up and tugged on one of Dimentio's new ears.

"Eep!" He shrieked, trying to push her off. "Don't do that! That hurts!"

"Oh, you're just so _cute_, Dimentio! Omigosh, I love you!" Livi's arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist again, pinning the jester's arms to his side. "Just when I thought you couldn't get _any _cuter—you go and do this!"

"_You _did this!" Dimentio spat in disgust. "Now, get it off of me!"

Livi's smile fell. She looked uncomfortably perplexed. "…I dunno how."

Dimentio groaned. "Well, then how do you propose we find out?"

Livi had to think a moment. Finally, an idea seemed to dawn on her as a cruel, devious smirk curled across her face.

* * *

"You have to be attacked." Luigi said though his muffled laughter.

Dimentio's face fell. "…you're kidding. Luigi, this isn't funny!"

"Who's joking?" Luigi asked, laughing harder. "I'm serious. You lose a power-up when you're attacked by an enemy, and a Super Leaf is a power-up."

"So, we need to be finding someone who will have attacking of the jester of dementedness?" Fawful wondered.

"Oh my Grambi!" Mr. L was on his feet in an instant, an eager look on his face. "Can I hit him?"

"No!" Dimentio shrieked, at the same moment Livi yelled, "Yes!"

"Well, Dimentio, you don't have much of a choice…" Kamek said, poking at Dimentio's new tail. "Unless you want to walk around with ears and a tail the rest of your life…"

"Which has including of _that _hanging on the arm which is yours. For the _evers_." Fawful sneered, jabbing a finger at Livi.

Dimentio nervously shifted his gaze between Mr. L's eager expression, and the screaming fangirl lying in his lap. Finally, he sighed heavily, pushed Livi off, and stood before Mr. L. "Alright then… do your worst…"

Mr. L flashed the jester a devious smirk. "Believe me… I will."

It didn't take half a second for the two to wind up across the room, beating each others brains out like they did every day.

Luigi sat down on the bed beside Livi, who was now absolutely beside herself with every horrible thing she had made happen to Dimentio in the past five minutes. "So, Liv…" Luigi said gently. "…are we okay now?"

It took a moment for Livi to tear her gaze away from her brawling fandoms. "…huh?"

"The Wii." Luigi clarified. "Are we cool?"

Livi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You know… it might take us a while to get you a new Wii…" Luigi said slowly. "Will you be alright until then?"

"Alright?" Livi asked with an eager grin. "Mr. L is beating the crap out of Dimentio, and Dimentio _has ears and a tail_. Who the heck needs video games? I'm in fangirl heaven!"

Luigi smiled and laughed, wrapping an arm around Livi's shoulders. "What did we ever do to deserve you?"

Livi shrugged happily. "I dunno, but I'm sure glad you did it!" She turned back to Luigi and gave a wide smile, jabbing a finger at Dimentio's ears and tail. "By the way—I like this game. We should play it more often."

Luigi smiled knowingly. "The SNES game, or the everyone-make-Dimentio's-life-miserable game?"

"Old school fun… or new school wump…" Livi flashed him a teasing smirk. "…What do you think?"


End file.
